


Hongbin's 1st Birthday (Version 2)

by Kim Yoon Chan (Oziller)



Series: The BTOVIXX family [4]
Category: BTOB, K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oziller/pseuds/Kim%20Yoon%20Chan
Summary: It's Hongbin's first birthday and the Seo-Lee's come over for a nice birthday dinner.(This is a second version to it's original; read notes)





	Hongbin's 1st Birthday (Version 2)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second version to this story...I wrote the first but I didn't really like how it turned out. 
> 
> I posted that version anyways and I'm keeping it up as well (I don't have the heart to delete it now).
> 
> If you want to read it, it's here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11178081

Hakyeon woke up extra early that particular morning and went straight to the nursery to see his birthday boy. Hongbin was sitting in his crib, a big smile on his face and random gurgles left his pouty lips. His eyes widened when he noticed his eomma in his room.

“Good morning my baby boy!” Hakyeon called out to him as he reached in and picked Hongbin up. Hongbin’s cute hands grabbed at Hakyeon’s cheeks and played with them as more gurgles left his mouth.

“Hmm...is Hongbinnie happy today? It’s Hongbin’s birthday today...!” he bounced the baby in his arms and they made their way back to Hakyeon’s room. He climbed back into bed and snuggled next to Taekwoon with Hongbin in the middle. Taekwoon hummed at the returned warmth, nose crinkled at the small fingers that were now poking at his face.

“pap, pap,” Hongbin mumbled as he kept poking his fingers and patting his hands on his appa’s cheeks. Taekwoon blinked his eyes opened slowly and eyed his baby boy, a frustrated sigh threatened to leave his lips.

“Happy birthday Hongbin,” he mumbled into his pillow, his one hand reached out to ruffle his son’s mop of hair. Hakyeon leaned over his son and placed a chaste kiss to Taekwoon’s own mop of hair.

“Morning yeobo,” he whispered as he tried not to squish his son and Taekwoon mumbled incoherent words. They stayed like that for a few more minutes, until Hakyeon could hear small footsteps make their way to his bedroom.

“Eomma?” a little voice called out and when he turned around, his eldest, Ken, was standing in their doorway with his favourite plushie in his arms.

“Good morning baby...come here,” he called out and motioned for him to climb into the bed. Ken shuffled towards the bed and climbed on, shuffling in between his eomma and his brother.

“Binnie baby...” he cooed in his half asleep state, his free arm wrapped itself around Hongbin.

“pap, pap,” Hongbin patted Ken’s cheeks and the elder giggled.

“I’m not appa Binnie...!” he whined with a giggle. “I’m Ken hyung!” Hakyeon watched his boys talking amongst themselves before he settled back into his side of the bed, his eyes slowly but surely droop to a close.

Taekwoon woke again half an hour later when he thought it was too quiet from what it was, not too long ago. He lifted his head slightly and saw that his family had all fallen back asleep and with a content sigh, he got up from bed and readied himself for the day. His boys were still sleeping when he got out of the bathroom, so he went to the kitchen to get breakfast ready.

 The eggs were slowly cooking itself in the pan, so Taekwoon went back to his bedroom to check again. This time, his youngest, Hongbin was awake and gurgling to himself. Taekwoon smiled warmly at him before he picked him up and walked back to the kitchen, to finish breakfast one handed.

“Are you hungry Hongbin?” he asked his son as he turned the stove off, and the only response he got was more patting on his cheeks and more ‘pap, pap’. He put Hongbin in his chair and pulled out the baby food he already made earlier, which was now cool enough for him to eat.

“Let’s try some more mush food ok?” he told him while he spoon fed him. Lucky for them, Hongbin had taken to the mush food they had introduced to him some time back; the only thing they were trying to teach him now was to spoon feed himself. After a few spoons, Taekwoon put the spoon in Hongbin’s hand and motioned for him to feed himself. It took a few shaky tries before a full spoon made its way into his mouth but when he managed it, he dropped his spoon in exchange for clapping his hands, a big smile on his face. Taekwoon smiled brightly at him and kept watching him eat until Hakyeon and Ken walked into the room all showered up.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” Hakyeon asked him as he took a seat next to him.

“You looked too peaceful and you needed the sleep,” he answered as he poured some coffee out for him.

“Is he eating by himself?? My boy is growing big already...!” Hakyeon cooed, so proud of his baby boy.

“Are Eunkwang and Minhyuk still coming for dinner?” Taekwoon asked as he helped Ken with his breakfast.

“Yes, they’ll be here after Minhyuk wakes up from his afternoon nap...I told him he didn’t have to come if he didn’t feel well enough but he insisted, says he’s gone bored already being off his feet and all...” Hakyeon answered, and Taekwoon only hummed as a response.

»»»

Taekwoon had laid the last of dinner on the table when he heard the closing of a car door. He wiped his hands on a nearby kitchen towel and made his way to the front door, Hakyeon on his tail.  When he opened the front door, their friend’s car was in the driveway, the unmistaken sounds of happy kids filled the air. Hakyeon stepped forward and helped Minhyuk into the house as Taekwoon helped Eunkwang with the kids.

“You should really be off your feet Minhyuk-ah...” Hakyeon scolded him as he led the other onto the couch.

“But hyung, I’m getting restless being off my feet, I need to do something!” he whined, his hand rubbed his swollen stomach. Hakyeon tried his best to hold his laugh in but a little giggle escaped.

“At this rate, the little baby will welcome us early...”

“Yeobo...” Taekwoon called out to him in a semi stern voice. “Don’t scare him, the baby will be fine,” he offered Minhyuk a small warm smile.

“The food smells delicious...” Minhyuk noted out, his mouth drooling.

“Come eat, dinner’s ready anyways...” Hakyeon ushered the kids to the table and helped them sit while Eunkwang and Taekwoon helped Minhyuk get situated.

“This is a lot of food guys, did you cook everything? It looks too much,” Eunkwang noted out loud as his eyes roamed the table.

“Did you forget we had more than one kid to feed? Anyways, if there are any leftovers we’ll give you half in case Minhyukkie feels like having a midnight snack...” Taekwoon answered him with a knowing smile. Minhyuk silently thanked his friends and they all dug in.

It was a while later when Ken pulled at Hakyeon’s sleeve and he had to look down and give his son his full attention.

“Eomma...baby Binnie is falling sleepy...” he told him and Hakyeon looked to Hongbin in his chair and Ken was right. Hongbin’s head was already lolling forward, any further and he would be face first in his food. Hakyeon let out a little giggle and he turned to Taekwoon.

“Yeobo, we should let Hongbin blow his candle before he falls in his food...” he told him, all the adults turned their heads and Minhyuk couldn’t help but aww at the sight. With a smile, Taekwoon got up and went to fetch a cupcake with a candle on it, and he placed it carefully in front of Hongbin. They all sang the happy birthday song as Hongbin tried his best to stay awake a little longer.

“Come on Binnie...blow the candle...” the baby looked at the candle and at everyone, confused as to what they wanted him to do. Hakyeon and Minhyuk showed him what to do and he still looked confused.

“We’ll help him!” Changsub and Ken shouted as they carefully climbed out of their seats and stood next to Hongbin.

“1..2..3..!” and they both blew the candle out with Hongbin’s gurgles and ‘pap, pap’ in the background. Everyone cheered and Taekwoon fed Hongbin a small piece of the cupcake before he took him in his arms.

“Time for bed Hongbin,” he told the baby and Hongbin was more than happy to comply. Taekwoon made his way around the table so everyone could say goodnight to Hongbin and when it was all done, he made his way to the nursery to put him down.

“I bet you had fun today didn’t you Hongbin? We’ll have to thank your uncles for coming over and celebrating it with you...” he mumbled as he finished changing Hongbin and placed him in his crib.

“Appa will be back with your bottle ok?” he kissed Hongbin on his cheek and walked away to get said bottle. But when he got back into the nursery, his little boy was already fast asleep.

_Guess we’ll save this for later then Hongbin..._


End file.
